X-Ray
An X-Ray Attack, alternatively referred to as X-Ray Moves or just an X-Ray, is a type of special move first introduced in Mortal Kombat (2011) and later reappearing in Mortal Kombat X. They were replaced by Fatal Blows in Mortal Kombat 11. Overview They are moves that cause a large amount of damage, comparable to "Super Moves" found in various other fighting games. True to their name, these moves consist of a short sequence of attacks that zoom in on the target with an X-Ray and displays bones and organs being crushed, smashed, ruptured, and snapped, dealing massive damage. The player must completely charge up the Super Meter (which also includes various of more minor super moves) in order to perform an X-Ray Move. While incredibly powerful, a few X-Ray Moves require special conditions to be met. For example, Johnny Cage (MK2011) and Sonya Blade (MKX) both have X-Ray Moves that are classified as a counter-attack, meaning that it is only performed if they are attacked within a few seconds of the player activating it. Other limitations include X-Ray Moves that can only be activated from an aerial position, such as Cyber Sub-Zero (MK2011), Takeda (MKX), and Tanya (MKX) and the fact that the damage inflicted by an X-Ray is altered based on the damage scaling. In Mortal Kombat X Mobile, X-Ray attacks are unblockable and deal extreme damage and a Buff (to the user) or a Debuff (to the opponent) and is activated from a Gold or Diamond character in the game. X-Rays cannot be activated by Bronze or Silver characters. It takes all 3 Bars of Power for a Gold or Diamond character (Konqueror Shao Kahn can start with 4 Bars of Power if geared with his Helmet and Wrath Hammer) to perform their X-Rays. A buff on an X-Ray for example is when Johnny Cage, Kung Lao, Leatherface and Kano's X-Rays give Strength to themselves and to their teammates. Other buffs include Regen (regenerates health), Dispel (removes debuffs), Shield (increases defense), Luck (increases critical chance) and Power (increases power generation). A debuff on an X-Ray for example is when Jason Voorhees, Mileena, and Baraka deal Bleed DOT to the opponent. Other debuffs include Fire (DOT that slowly drains power), Curse (opponent deals more critical damage), Weaken (reduces opponent damage), Blind (makes attacks miss), Power Drain (drains opponent's power) and Cripple (prevents opponents from using a special attack). In MK11, X-Ray moves have been replaced with Fatal Blows. Although they have similarities, they can only be accessed if the player is low health. Aspects of X-Rays also appear in Krushing Blows. Buffs Johnny Cage, Kung Lao, Leatherface and Kano: Strengthen Reptile: Regen Quan Chi: Dispel Sonya Blade, Sub-Zero, Ermac, Tremor and Shao Kahn: Shield Balanced Kenshi, Takeda and Erron Black: Luck Raiden, Other Kenshis, Goro, Kintaro, and Jax Briggs: Power Debuffs Baraka, Mileena and Jason Voorhees: Bleed Liu Kang and Freddy Krueger: Fire Scorpion, D'Vorah, and Shinnok: Curse Kotal Kahn and Triborg: Weaken Kitana, Kung Jin, and Jade: Blind Cassie Cage: Power Drain Jacqui Briggs, Tanya and Bo' Rai Cho: Cripple Gallery Mortal Kombat (2011) Kitana xray1.PNG|Kitana's X-Ray: Fan-Tastic Noob Saibot xray1.PNG|Noob Saibot's X-Ray: Together Again Shang Tsung xray.PNG|Shang Tsung's X-Ray: Your Soul is Mine Quan Chi xray1.PNG|Quan Chi's X-Ray: Amulet Assault X-Ray 7.jpg|Goro's X-Ray: Crusher Mortal Kombat X Raiden X-Ray MKX Console.jpeg|Raiden’s X-Ray: Shock Therapy Mortal Kombat X Mobile Raiden X-Ray MKX Mobile.jpeg|Raiden’s X-Ray: Shock Therapy Videos Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) Mortal Kombat 9 All XRay Attacks DLC Bosses Mortal Kombat X Mortal Kombat XL All X-Rays (No Hud) Category:Gameplay Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Category:Glossary Category:Terminology Category:Mortal Kombat X